Dancing in the Rain
by svgurl410
Summary: oneshot; Ollie fulfills one of Lois's dreams. Oliver/Lois


Aww, Lollie. There should be more fic for those two. I hope you enjoy this one though! Please read and let me know what you think! :)

**Title:** Dancing in the Rain**  
Pairing/Characters:** Lois/Oliver**  
Rating:** PG**  
Word Count:** 1096**  
Spoilers/Warnings:** set in s6/none**  
Disclaimer:** all characters belong to the CW/DC Comics**  
Summary:** Ollie fulfills one of Lois's dreams.**  
A/N:** for babydracky for my ABC meme, prompt 'rain'

* * *

Lois Lane was beautiful. Oliver still remembered her opening the door at the Kent farm and in that moment, he had felt like a teenager again, just taken aback at the beauty standing in front of him.

She had thought he was a courier, a memory that still brought a smile to his lips. It was amazing how they had gotten from then to where they were now. Sure, it had taken a little manipulation on his part, but it had definitely been worth it. His relationship with Lois was the most stable one he had ever been in and even though he was still lying to her about his dual identity, she made him happy.

Oliver had been with all types of women, from models to actresses to even some CEOs, but none of them had ever affected him as much as Lois did. Lois didn't wear a ton of make-up or dress in tiny clothes, yet by doing neither of those, she drew Ollie in even more. He found her just as breathtaking in a simple tank top and jeans as he did in an evening gown.

While he enjoyed taking her to a fancy restaurant or all kinds of events, his favorite moments included just spending time with her alone, either at her Talon apartment or his penthouse. One day, when Ollie had actually been free, the two of them had a movie marathon. She had found out that he had never had a real one, and had been horrified.

"Oh, come on," Lois had said, "How can you not have had a movie marathon? Didn't you have sleepovers or anything when you were growing up, where you just stayed up all night watching movies?"

Ollie had shrugged. "No, not really. It's not like I had a normal childhood."

"Clearly," Lois responded, frowning. "All right, Queen, we're going to fix this. My place, tomorrow, 5 pm. You bring the food, I'll bring the movies, and if you even _think _about showing up with anything remotely healthy, I'll kick you out."

Ollie had laughed, but agreed. It had been an evening like no other. They had bantered throughout the films, indulged in all types of junk food, and had fallen asleep on the couch.

When Ollie had woken up in the morning, Lois wrapped in his arms, he realized that there was nowhere else he'd rather be.

No, Lois wasn't perfect: she was loud, brash, and more than a little bit stubborn. But Ollie liked that about her, and wouldn't change her for the world. It made dinner parties a bit awkward at times, but he always ended up laughing about whatever she said later on.

He was a different person when he was with her; she always ended up bringing out a side to him that he thought was long gone. And it only made him fall even harder. Oliver knew he wouldn't be staying in Metropolis forever, but Lois would be tough to walk away from.

So he tried his best not to think about that, and enjoyed their time together, despite the occasional missed date and early disappearance.

Something he learned early on in their relationship was that Lois was unpredictable. Just when he thought he had her figured out, she would do something to surprise him.

That particular day, he had been bored and decided to pay his girlfriend a visit, just to see if she was free. It had been raining on and off all day and unfortunately, when Oliver was halfway to Smallville, it began to pour. But Ollie figured he could stick it out.

Much to his surprise, when he landed at the Talon, Lois was already outside. Apparently, she didn't mind the rain as much as he did. She was happily twirling, getting soaked and clearly not caring. His lips curved into a smile at the sight.

Parking, he got out of his car, umbrella in hand, and smirked. "I guess I got here in time for the show."

Lois stopped, and turned toward him. "Yeah, you're lucky, buddy. Most people would pay to see this." He laughed and she smiled smugly. Tilting her head, she asked, "Was I expecting you?"

"Nope, just thought I'd come visit," Oliver answered.

"Miss me that much, huh?" Lois teased.

"You know it," Oliver replied, chuckling. "You can come closer … I have an umbrella."

"I have eyes, Ollie," Lois stated, rolling her eyes. "And if I wanted an umbrella, I would've brought one out in the first place."

"So the plan is just to catch pneumonia then?" Oliver retorted. "Because you're off to a great start."

"Oh come on, where's your sense of adventure?" Lois asked. To prove her point, she did another twirl.

"My unwillingness to get sick overrides any sense of adventure I have at this point," Oliver said smartly.

"Fine, be boring," Lois said, sighing dramatically.

"What's with you and rain anyway?" Ollie wanted to know.

"I don't know," Lois answered, after a moment. "It's always been kind of a fantasy of mine … to dance out in the rain, preferably with someone else. I thought it sounded romantic." She shook her head, "I guess that's cheesy, right?"

Oliver stared at her thoughtfully and turning, unlocked his car. Climbing inside, he put the key in the ignition and turned it once, activating the radio, but not the engine. Messing with the radio, he grinned when he found a station playing none other than Whitesnake. Then he turned the volume so the sound was could be clearly heard outside.

Abandoning the umbrella, he walked toward Lois, who was staring at him incredulously.

He held out a hand, "Ms Lane, may I have this dance?"

"What are you doing?" she asked, eyes wide. He loved that he was able to put that look on her face.

"Fulfilling your dream," Ollie said promptly.

"I thought you didn't want to get sick," Lois told him, multiple emotions passing through her face.

"You're worth it," Ollie said sincerely. "So, what do you say? Dance with me?"

She nodded and stepped into his arms. Oliver was silently grateful for all the dance classes he was forced to take as a kid. They glided across the concrete, neither caring that they were outside.

As he pulled her close, she leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," Oliver said softly. They continued swaying to the music, and Ollie felt content.

And in that moment, he knew that he was falling in love with Lois Lane.


End file.
